


Avail

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Established Relationship, Foot Massage, G'raha is sleep deprived but what else is new, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Definition of avail1: to be of use or advantage : serve2: to produce or result in as a benefit or advantage : gain“Might I avail you of your troubles, my lord?”
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Avail

It was late. G'raha blinked blearily at the words on the page in front of him, trying to make them stop swimming through sheer force of will. He frowned when they refused. Mayhap...mayhap he should follow Lyna's request for him to sleep. It had been four days, after all - ever since Andhris had left for Amh Araeng with the twins and Beq Lugg. He had intended to find a way to be of use, during the hours in which he wasn’t assisting Y’shtola and Urianger with crafting the white auracite that they intended to use to ferry their souls home. Alas, it seemed that his well was about run dry. Shaking his head, he settled deeper into his chair. He would rest as soon as he reached the end of the chapter, he decided. 

“Might I avail you of your troubles, my lord?”

G’raha lifted his head and peered out from behind the stacks and stacks of books he’d settled onto the table in the Cabinet of Curiosity that he'd claimed for himself as he researched. Oh, _wicked white_ , he’d begun to have hallucinations. He watched dully as the specter of E’andhris Tia, Savior of Norvrandt and Warrior of Darkness stalked towards him with a mesmerizing sway to his hips to match his teasing smile. It wasn’t until the vision of loveliness before him lifted a stack of books and unceremoniously dropped them onto the floor, taking their place to perch on the desk and leaning in too close for propriety’s sake, that he realized that this was his inspiration in the flesh. 

“Andhris!” he exclaimed, much too late. He half rose from his chair before E’andhris placed a firm hand against his chest and pushed him back down. “What are you doing here? Alisaie had sent word that you had traversed to Eulmore with Alphinaud. I hadn’t expected you back for-”

E’andhris silenced him by bending down to slant his lips over his own, his hands coming to hold onto the armrests on either side of G’raha - effectively boxing him in. Warmth bloomed within his chest and he gave the quietest of pleased sighs. When the Warrior pulled away to look at him, his eyes were soft with affection. “I missed you, Raha,” he said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to say. The words stole the breath from G’raha’s lungs. His face flushed as E’andhris bunted against his forehead gently. “Now, what’s this I’ve heard from Lyna about you not properly taking care of yourself in my absence?”

Ah. G’raha squirmed in his seat, looking at the far wall to avoid E’andhris’ piercing gaze. He tried to duck beneath his lover’s arm to reach for the book he’d been attempting to read before he was interrupted. “If you must know, I’ve been combing our collection of tomes here at the Cabinet, searching for anything that may help us in our quest regarding the suppression of aetherical energies and souls, and I believe that I’m finally on the verge of a breakthrough.”

The Warrior allowed him the distance, sitting upright on the table and crossing one long leg over the other. He squinted down at the Exarch, and G’raha felt as though he could see through his very soul. “Right, but it isn’t anything so important that you go four nights without rest and two and a half without taking a meal.” Seven hells, had it really been so long since he last ate? His stomach growled in reply. 

“Really, I’m quite alright, Andhris,” the Exarch argued as though his stomach hadn’t just betrayed him. “This close to the tower, I’m fully capable of pushing this body much farther than that of an ordinary man with little discomfort.” 

E’andhris hummed, giving him a skeptical look. “I don’t know when you last looked in a mirror, my dear, but your dark circles have dark circles,” he said, reaching to take G’raha’s cheek within his palm, his thumb tracing down the vein of crystal embedded there. “Come to my chambers - we’ll share a meal together, then sleep.” 

G’raha’s ears twitched at the endearment, though he attempted to pass it off as irritation. “Can it wait another bell or so? Just until I’ve finished this chapter.” He prayed his tone didn’t come across as begging. 

There was a long pause as the Warrior considered. Then he slid off of the table. “You have one bell,” he said with an air of finality. G’raha gave a sigh of relief and watched as E’andhris wandered off to peruse a nearby shelf before he turned back to the book. Several minutes later, when G’raha realized that he had yet to read more than five words in total, he glanced up to see what his book-averse lover was up. And frowned. His ears lifted, suddenly alert, as he looked around to find where E’andhris had run off to. 

“Let’s play a game,” the mage said suddenly from behind him. G’raha startled, slamming the book shut reflexively. He whirled in his chair to see the Warrior grinning, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Come, you haven’t made an _ilm_ of progress in your reading since I started watching. Let me make it more interesting for you.”

G’raha reopened his book very carefully, smoothing out a page that had gotten wrinkled. “Don’t you think a game will make it all the more difficult for me to finish?” he asked, arching a brow imperiously. His ears twitched forward in interest, however, a fact that made his love’s grin widen. 

“That’s half the point,” he explained. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around G’raha from behind as he settled back into the chair. The Exarch pretended to give an uninterested hum. “The rules are this: read aloud to me whatever boring drivel is in that book of yours. In the meantime, I get to distract you however I please. If you stop reading, we return to the Pendants early.”

The Exarch bowed his head in thought as he weighed the options. On one hand, he knew he’d lose the game. E’andhris was a brat and knew how to fluster him, to push each and every one of his buttons. But he knew, begrudgingly, that he really did need to rest, and playing would make E’andhris happy. “Deal,” he said simply. 

E’andhris beamed, his happiness infectious as he kissed G’raha’s cheek with a loud smack. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you, _old man_ ,” he teased, laughing. 

“I’d never ask you to,” G’raha replied with a loud snort. His ears flattened at the way the sound echoed around them. “Ah, do try to avoid being too disruptive, if you would be so kind. The night staff is still here, and I do believe I saw Moren naught but half a bell ago.” 

His Warrior gave a decidedly dangerous sounding scoff of a laugh. “I think _you_ should be the one worried about being disruptive, _my lord_ ,” he purred as he dropped to his knees and disappeared beneath the table. G’raha peeked underneath, confusion wrinkling his brow. “ _Read_ , Raha.” The order sent a shiver up his spine.

The Exarch caressed over the page with a crystalline finger, finding his place and he quietly began to murmur his narration. E’andhris pulled one of his feet into his lap, ridding him of his sandal and quickly began to massage his sole. G’raha paused, flexing his toes. “I expected something different,” he admitted. A soft purr began to emanate from his chest, a little hoarse from disuse. 

E’andhris tickled his heel. “ _Read_.” 

It was harder than G’raha expected, in the end. E’andhris gave his other foot the same treatment, working up to his ankles and calves in turn. He gave soft groans as his love kneaded out knots he didn’t even realize that he had. Then all at once, the touches stopped. G’raha fought the temptation to peek again, knowing he’d only be scolded. A touch brushed against his thigh then, feather-light beneath his robes. The Exarch sat up straight, sucking in a sharp breath. Then his robes were flipped up and in the same swift movement, a hand slid beneath his shorts. G’raha’s face flushed a violent red even as his thighs parted.

“ _Andhris_!” 

Long fingers, calloused from wielding both staff and bow wrapped around his length, already slick with _something_. “Hush, my Raha. Remember that Moren is still here?” came the response, as E’andhris fished him out from his shorts and gave a long, slow stroke. Hot breathed puffed against heated flesh just before he felt a tongue lap experimentally at his tip. 

G’raha gripped the edge of the table helplessly, feeling as though the room had begun to spin. His mouth went painfully dry as half of his length was enveloped within wet heat. He reached beneath the table to fist his fingers in strawberry blonde locks, unsure whether to push E’andhris away or pull him closer. He settled for the latter, a dark part of him seething in satisfaction as he felt the Warrior choke on him. G’raha released him then, as though scalded. “Are you all right?” he asked, leaning back in his chair to look down upon his love.

E’andhris looked wrecked already, a mirror to G’raha himself he was certain. The slits of his eyes were blown wide in his arousal, and his hair horribly mussed from G’raha’s rough treatment. The Warrior nodded, looking wild, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath. G’raha reached to caress his face in a soothing manner, and E’andhris bit his thumb. Hissing from pain, the Exarch’s crimson eyes flashed and he pulled his lover back down onto his cock none too gently. 

The game thoroughly forgotten, G’raha thrust up into E’andhris’ welcoming mouth. He felt the heat pool low in his stomach, building alarmingly fast. They’d only lain together a handful of times since beginning their relationship in earnest, and each time G’raha was left wanting _more_. With a soft growl, he ripped the band holding E’andhris’ hair up loose. He ran his fingers through the silken strands tenderly, lovingly, before he wrapped them around his fist in an vice-like grip. Levin shot through him, starting from his scalp and ending between his legs as E’andhris moaned. 

“Look at me,” he urged frantically, as he pushed E’andhris down on his cock again. His Warrior obeyed, mismatched eyes pricked with tears as he worked to swallow the Exarch in his entirety, and he looked so debauched that G’raha felt his climax approaching far too quickly. He tensed, pulling E’andhris off of him with yank. The mage cried out at the roughness. Shaking hands petted his hair in apology. “My sincerest apologies, dearest one. I’m not ready to finish just yet.”

E’andhris gave a breathless smile as he wiped at his eyes. His lips were swollen and G’raha felt a keen ache to kiss him. “I do believe you’ve lost our game, my lord,” he rasped hoarsely, though smiling like a fool. The Exarch followed his gaze to the forgotten tome upon the desk. Then he laughed. 

“I concede defeat,” he sighed, standing from his chair suddenly. The wood scraped against the floor as it skittered back. “I would, however, make a request of the winner. If he would be so gracious.” He offered E’andhris his hands, helping him to his feet before pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“I might be amenable,” E’andhris breathed, leaning into his space. He stole a kiss, all teeth and heady heat. G’raha shuddered as he tasted himself on his inspiration’s tongue. He ducked away then, panting hard and pressed a hand against E’andhris’ chest to stop him from following. 

“Let us postpone our trip to your chambers,” G’raha gasped. The Warrior frowned, his ears pinned as he prepared for a fight. “Relax, dearest. I have a more pressing need of you - _here_.” With his unassuming strength, the Exarch shoved E’andhris against the bookshelf nearest them as he bent to retrieve his staff from where it had laid beside his workstation. With a tap against the stone floor, he wrapped the magic of the Crystal Tower around them and shielded them from view of prying eyes, before he laid the staff against the wall beside the shelf. 

E’andhris gave a breathless laugh, reaching to draw G’raha close. “ _Naughty_ ,” he breathed against the Exarch’s lips. “Not that I’m complaining.” He reached to grab the smaller miqo’te by the ass, and rocked against him. 

G’raha gave a shaky, quiet groan of pleasure and buried his face against E’andhris’ neck before sinking his teeth in to leave a mark. E’andhris cried out, an aborted sound as the Exarch covered his mouth with crystalline hand. “ _Hush_ , Andhris. We’re invisible, not inaudible,” he chided with a low chuckle. E’andhris rolled his eyes, then took G’raha’s crystal thumb into his mouth and sucked. The Exarch could barely feel it, but it gave him an idea. He shoved his pointer finger in alongside his thumb, making E’andhris give a muffled sound of surprise. “Make sure to get it nice and wet, dearest.”

He felt E’andhris’ breath leave him as realization dawned. His eyes shone brightly in excitement and he dug into a pouch his waist, fishing out a vial of what looked like oil. That explained the slick G’raha had felt earlier. The Exarch took the glass container from his lover, removing his fingers from his mouth to unstopper it. “ _Please_ , Raha,” E’andhris begged. “Please, please, please.” 

G’raha smiled, feeling off kilter and not wholly in control of himself. “Turn to face the shelf,” he ordered, miming a spinning motion with his finger. “And bend a little, if you would.” He tipped the vial, coating his crystal fingers generously, though ensuring that he saved some for later. E’andhris did as he was bid, bracing himself against one of the wooden shelves as he stuck his ass out. G’raha lifted the back of his robes with his spoken hand and yanked his shorts down his legs, pressing close to kiss the back of the Warrior’s neck.

E’andhris jumped at the feel of a cold finger trailing around his entrance. “ _Seven hells, Raha_! Couldn’t you have warmed it up, first?” G’raha laughed, low and dark, slowly sinking in his middle finger up to the first knuckle. E’andhris squirmed for him, a quiet whine escaping him. 

“No,” G’raha whispered. “Remember, we must be silent, my dearest.” Then he bit another love mark into the Warrior’s shoulder. His love gasped sharply and pressed back against his hand at the pain. The wood of the shelf complained as nails dug in _hard_. G’raha rewarded him by letting him take the finger deeper, giving little rocking motions. 

“Want you, Raha,” E’andhris whimpered, pressing his forehead against the shelf between his hands. _His nails were going to leave marks_ , G’raha thought to himself. The concept alone thrilled him, leaving a physical reminder of their illicit activities behind in the library. He thrust his digit in more quickly, and pressed his pointer finger against the rim teasingly. 

“Soon, Andhris,” G’raha vowed against the back of his Warrior’s neck. He decided to take mercy on his lover, placing the vial into one of E’andhris’ fists for safekeeping before he slipped his spoken hand beneath azure robes. He caressed his hip on his way to the mage’s front and wrapped around his weeping length at the same time he slipped his second finger inside of him. E’andhris gave a shuddering sob of relief and G’raha cursed quietly. “You’re so _noisy_.” 

“ _Need_ you, my Raha,” E’andhris gasped, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes were teary, and G’raha felt a measure of the tempest raging inside him calm. He kissed between the Warrior’s shoulders and slowed his thrusting hands. 

“It’ll hurt, if I don’t finish my task,” the Exarch soothed, pressing his front along the long line of his lover’s body. “Just one more finger, Andhris. Can you do that for me?” He kept his voice soft, all gentleness. E’andhris was quiet for a long moment as he struggled between desire and wisdom. A part of G'raha was surprised when the Warrior gave a curt nod. He knew his love enjoyed pain with his pleasure, but he wasn’t inclined to leave E’andhris limping. 

“Just...hurry. _Please_.” 

G’raha nodded, giving one soft kiss against the base of E’andhris’ neck. He began fisting his beloved’s hard length slowly, gaining speed rapidly when the Warrior snapped his hips impatiently into his grip. Then he worked him open with the third crystal finger. G’raha buried his face between broad shoulders, feeling E’andhris clench around him tightly. It was a strange sensation with the dulled sensitivity in his fingers. He spread his fingers and E’andhris exploded into a string of an impressive number of expletives. G’raha felt wet heat spill over his spoken hand, and pride tightened in his chest. 

As E’andhris slowly regained his senses, he grabbed G’raha’s hand and pulled it to his lips. He lapped up what seed he could, and the Exarch felt a pulse of pleasure rush to his neglected cock. “Can you take me now, do you think?” he asked softly. E’andhris laughed, giving him a dark, wanting look over his shoulder. 

“I could have taken you one whole finger ago, and come on your cock instead,” he grated out, his voice wrecked. G’raha smirked and ever so slowly pulled his fingers from within his love, one by one. He savored the way E’andhris shuddered, his eyes clenching shut at the sensation. 

“In that case, let me make amends,” he whispered. He fumbled with his robes, in the end settling for pulling them up over his hips. “Would you hand me the oil, please?” E’andhris huffed a hoarse laugh and spun around to slick G’raha’s cock up himself. He shivered at the feel of his love’s warm hands. The Warrior kissed him hard then, nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to bruise. 

“Don’t be gentle with me,” came the soft request. E’andhris’ eyes were on his length, too shy to meet his eyes. “Want to feel you tomorrow.”

“ _Wicked white_ , Andhris,” G’raha breathed, dazed. He nodded his assent, bunting their foreheads together. The Warrior returned the gesture, giving G’raha a smile before turning back around and presenting himself to him. As he brought his hips close, E’andhris’ tail snaked around him to twine with his own. An act that made G’raha feel so damned _tender_. He hugged the taller man beneath him tightly as he lined himself up, then thrust home.

**Author's Note:**

> My wife demanded I write smut today so this is dedicated to her. She doesn't have any interest in Final Fantasy, but she was like LET THOSE CATBOYS FUCK lmao
> 
> I might continue this someday, who knows.


End file.
